


I'm Not Afraid

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Mumbo and Grian [2]
Category: Hermitcraft, hermitcraft 6
Genre: Can be platonic or not - Freeform, Comforting, Fluff, I wont get onto you for it, I wrote it as platonic - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft personas only tho, Not my AU, dont ship real people, grian is an angel, mumbo is a demon, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: Hermitcraft AU by npcdrawsthings on Tumblr where Mumbo is a demon and Grian is an angel, concept is that Grian is the only one who isn't afraid of Mumbo for being a demon (you can see my ask there and also the submission,,)





	1. You're safe with me

After doing some searching and flying around for hours, Grian finally found what he was looking for. He was scouting the area when he noticed a spot of light in a cave. Quietly, he peeked inside, and there sat the man he was looking for. Mumbo was sitting with his back towards the entrance of the cave, knees pulled up to his chest, a torch glowing dimly next to him. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you! Are you alright, Mumbo?" Grian asked in a gentle voice as he stepped into the small cave. Mumbo said nothing, still facing the wall with a neutral expression on his face that the other couldn't see, which meant he couldn't see the faint stains of tears on his face. Grian moved closer and lowered himself to the ground, sitting on his knees. "Come on, now, this isn't like you." He said, a hint of concern in his voice. Still, Mumbo sat silent, his attention never leaving the rough stone in front of him. Grian sighed, resolving to sit with his back resting gently against Mumbo's. Another moment of silence passed before the other spoke. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" Mumbo muttered, his voice sounding a bit rough, as though he were trying to suppress sadness. The words that came out of his mouth took Grian by surprise. "What do you mean?" He asked, turning back around suddenly to face the other, who only continued to stare at the wall. "Shouldn't you be off building something or doing something else? Running away scared of me like the others do? Hating me for being the monster, that I am? Just some evil demon?" Mumbo cried quietly, turning his head slightly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Grian only stared at him with a bit of shock in his expression. Mumbo turned his head back towards the wall once more. "Mumbo... you're no monster! Why would I have any reason to be afraid of you?" Grian protested. "You aren't evil in any way, demon or not. I could never hate you, you're my best friend! The fact that you're a demon would never change that." Mumbo lowered his head and allowed the tears he'd held back to fall. Grian moved in closer to the other, wrapping his arms around Mumbo's chest as he leaned his head against his back. "When I look at you, I don't see a demon or a monster or anything of the sort. All I see is my best friend. Nothing will ever change that." He said gently, wrapping his soft, feathered wings around the other as well. Mumbo only sat there for a few seconds before leaning his head against one of Grian's wings, closing his eyes. He calmed down after being comforted by his friend, the only person he felt he could be safe with and trust. Gently stroking one the feathered wings wrapped around him, Mumbo felt more secure, the stress of being feared and hated by others melting away at the warmth and compassion of the angel he was lucky enough to have as a friend. 

"Thank you."


	2. Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small continuation of Grian comforting Mumbo

Night had fallen upon the world, though the two hadn't noticed. They were surrounded in the darkness in the cave anyway, save for the dimly lit torch placed on the floor. Besides, Grian had been too caught up in comforting his distraught companion to care what time of day it was. Grian resolved to stay with Mumbo and calm him down for as long as necessary. Luckily, it didn't take too much to ease the other's pain. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked. Mumbo nodded, though he remained silent. "Enough to turn around, maybe?" Grian continued, rubbing small circles in the other's shoulders. Reluctantly, Mumbo turned his head slightly before turning around completely to face the other. Grian's heart sank a bit when he saw the suppressed sadness in the other's eyes. "You poor thing. Your face is all stained with tears." He whispered. He gently laid a hand on the other's cheek and wiped away the remaints of a tear from Mumbo's eye. Even still, Mumbo's eyes began to well with tears again, though he didn't really know why. All he did was sigh and look down. Removing his hand, Grian gently moved the other's head to rest against his chest, being careful as to not disturb the small horns on Mumbo's head. "You're safe here with me. It's okay. You don't have to worry about anyone else." He said in a gentle, caring tone, wrapping his wings around Mumbo. Grian buried his face in Mumbo's soft, ebony hair, once more being careful about the horns. Mumbo closed his eyes and focused on the soft warmth of the wings wrapped around him, and the caring gestures of Grian, who rubbed reassuring circles in his upper back. His thoughts were clear of the unwanted fear he instilled on others, the yells of hermits who reacted unpleasantly to the presence of the poor demon who never asked for this. All he focused on was the embrace of his beloved companion. Grian, an angel, his best friend, and the only one who understood him, who didn't chase him off or run away from him fearfully. The one who was always there for him and comforted him whenever he needed it. It was that comfort he was receiving now that nearly caused him to fall asleep, there in the other's embrace. He was shaken awake before he could doze off fully, though. "Hey, don't go falling asleep on me, now. Or, at least not until we get you somewhere more comfortable than this dingy old cave." Grian said quietly with a chuckle. Mumbo lifted his head gently to look up at his friend, providing a small smile. Grian patted his back and returned the smile. "Come on, we can head back over to my base and you can rest up there. Sound better than falling asleep here?" Mumbo nodded, wrapping his arms around his winged companion and burying his face in the other's shoulder, careful as to not scratch Grian's face with his horns. His smile widened slightly when Grian leaned his head against Mumbo's.  
"Yeah..I'd like that." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didnt know if I would be able to think of more to add to this but I kinda did think of something and its past midnight so here we go if it's not the best that's why,, plus im an artist not a writer or at least that's how I say it other people usually like my fanfics so idk

**Author's Note:**

> So again this isn't my AU, it's by npcdrawsthings on Tumblr, check out their blog they have amazing art,, you can see my ask there abt the concept plus this writing as a submission


End file.
